The Fallen Idol
The Fallen Idol is a Traffic case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case Cole Phelps takes on the Traffic Desk, before he is promoted to the Homicide Desk. Briefing Assigned to an auto accident. A Chevy Styleline, wrecked against a billboard after driving at high speed over the escarpment opposite Central. Remarkably, no fatalities. Female driver and passenger escaped with minor injuries. The driver is even lucid enough to be making allegations of attempted murder. I get the impression the Captain isn't wild about her story, but he still wants the crash site worked. Persons of Interest *June Ballard - a famous movie star, married to Las Vegas mobster Guy McAfee. *Jessica Hamilton - a 15-year-old girl, who dreams of being a Hollywood star. *Mark Bishop - a movie producer. *Gloria Bishop - Bishop's wife. *Marlon Hopgood - the owner of the Silver Screen Props store downtown. Objectives *Investigate Crash Site *Interview Jessica Hamilton *Tail June Ballard *Investigate Bishop's Apartment *Trace Address of Prop Store *Investigate Silver Screen Props *Locate Mark Bishop *Evade or Subdue the Mobsters *Investigate Movie Set *Get Bishop Off the Lot Alive Walkthrough Crash Site Due to its close proximity, you can walk there from the station, but you'll probably be needing the car later anyway. When you get there, you'll be briefed by police officer Enrique Gonzales during a cutscene. Use the side embankment pathway to the left, to get to the actual crash site, where you'll find the coroner. Examine the following clues. Talk to the coroner, and he'll give you another clue. Interview June Ballard Go up the same pathway you came from, and go towards the ambulance to trigger the interview. Central Receiving Hospital When you arrive, speak with the receptionist to locate Jessica's room. Before entering, speak with the doctor standing outside the room. Inside her room, examine the following clue before the interview. Interview Jessica Hamilton Tail June Ballard As you leave yourself, you'll see June leave with her lawyer and decide to follow her. This part is similar to certain missions in the GTA-series, where you have to follow the target from a distance. Be careful not to get too close, too far away, or draw attention to yourself by driving recklessly. Remember, crashing and turning on the siren can also cause failure. You tail her to a cafe, where you'll be able to eavesdrop in on her conversation presumably with Guy McAfee. Take cover by the door until she gets on the phone, and then quickly get to the booth with the newspaper to go incognito. If you haven't already achieved it, you will earn the achievement/trophy The Shadow if you successfully tail June Ballard without being spotted. Bishop's Apartment If you get here fast enough, you'll get to beat up McAfee's guys, but it won't have any impact on your case rating. Find the following clues, before you interview Gloria. *Go to the balcony and look at the movie set downtown. Interview Gloria Bishop Before leaving, use the phone inside Bishop's apartment or outside on the street to get the address for the Silver Screen Props location. Silver Screen Props When you arrive, follow Marlon to the soundstage and find the following clues. *Examine the mirror on the wall, at the soundstage. *Secret Camera Room **In order to gain access, you need to examine the fake wall outside. **Examine the pictures on the wall. **Examine the peep window to the toilet, in the corner. *Don't forget the newspaper next to the shrunken head molds outside. Interview Marlon Hopgood Go back inside, and interview Marlon. During the cutscene, you should decide whether you're up for a shootout or a car chase, as some of Mickey Cohen's guys are waiting for you outside. Either way, your main focus should be to get out of there quickly. 'Jungle Drums' Set When you arrive, you immediately spot Mark. Prepare yourself for a little chase, that will take you around most of the set. As you finally catch up with him, Guy McAfee's guys arrive and you will have to defend Mark as well as yourself. Video Walkthrough Case Notes "No charges will stick to Mr and Mrs McAfee, but Mark Bishop's film career is officially over." "Reaching the apartment earlier would have meant a chance to give McAfee's goons what for." Quotes Trivia *On the chloral Hydrate pill bottle it says the medicine was prescribed by Dr. Stoneman, a character who later appears in the story if you have the "Naked City" vice case. *When handed the shrunken head by the coroner, Cole Phelps responds by saying: "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio", thus quoting from William Shakespeare's play Hamlet. *Before interrogating Hopgood (and triggering the chase sequence), be sure to explore the prop factory, including the front areas, checking out the movie posters and props created to add realism to the world of L.A. Noire. *In the end cutscene of this mission, you hear Elsa crying about the death of her friend, Lou Buchwalter, who, as you discover later in the Arson case "House of Sticks", was killed by terrible work materials while working for Elysian Fields. *The Chevy Styleline in this case is a 1949 model. *This case takes place the same day that Lou Buchwalter died. *According to the Rockstar Games Social Club, this case is one of the most commonly failed cases. Gallery The Fallen Angel.jpg|Phelps looks down at the scene of the crash Fallen_Idol inside.jpg|Inside the wrecked car Fallen Idol report.png|Crash report for "The Fallen Idol" Bugs/Glitches *Some players report a glitch in which the coroner doesn't hand Phelps the shrunken head, if the player drove to the crime scene. Walking from the station seems to avoid this. *If you exit the Studebaker Commander Police vehicle by the crash site, it will disappear. *Sometimes, you just can't get to Bishop's Apartment fast enough, even if you let your partner drive. *Interview with Marlon Hopgood **The 'Association with Bishop' question will accept 'Empty film canister' as evidence, but the game behaves like 'Chloral hydrate' was used. **In the Xbox 360 and PC version, the last question might be validated as failed, even though you were right. As long as you get the others, it won't prevent you from getting 5 star case rating. Reloading from checkpoint, seems to get around it. *After fighting Guy McAfee's thugs at Bishop's apartment, Bekowsky may lose his hat. If so, be careful not to hit it with your feet, or it might get stuck in a corner, and Bekowsky will be hatless until the next location. It is possible the same might happen to your own hat, which you can fix by changing outfits. de:Das gefallene Idol es:El ídolo caído Category:Traffic Category:L.A. Noire